Kohaku
Kohaku is an Onu-Matoran native to Metru Nui. Biography ''Through My Own Eyes During the Metru Nui Civil War, Kohaku spoke as an Onu-Matoran polemicist, preaching against the Ko-, Po-, and Le-Matoran, while even expressing distaste for his own allies, the Ta- and Ga-Matoran in his preaching. When he preached about how the Onu-Matoran were holding off attacks along the borders of both Ko-Metru and Po-Metru, he managed to rally his people even harder, believing that boosting their morale through his words would help them, and later, their allies, to win. He met Terin, Hallah, and Lesh soon during one of these speeches, instantly pointing out their individual flaws based on tribe. Lesh was incredibly angered as a result of his words, and Hallah didn't take them too well either, but Terin was enthralled, so he stayed behind to listen and record the messages that Kohaku preached about how the Onu-Matoran were the strongest, and would lead their allies to victory. Kohaku was soon brought to the Valley of Despair in Po-Metru under General Teles's orders. He was tasked with writing a speech to rally the people in his army in order to stop a possible mutiny. When he arrived, he informed Teles that he hadn't started, and went to work in privacy, but frequently went out and got into arguments and fights with soldiers, nearly being killed multiple times for his views and opinions. On the day that the soldiers were to defect, Kohaku finished and delivered a speech about how every tribe in the army fought against the enemy forces, and how they would win. He also spoke of honor in combat, and how that would lead them to victory, stopping a mutiny. After his speech, he returned to Onu-Metru to search for the mysterious Lieutenant to get him to launch an attack. After the arrival of the Soldaat, Kohaku was approached by Terin once more, and began to rally soldiers for an attack under the lead of Colonel Jev. After the capture of Ko-Metru, Kohaku entered the Metru and began to rally men where he could find them, as usual, claiming that the Onu-Matoran had caused it. Hallah found him and argued with him, claiming that it was the Ta-Matoran; Jev and Terin. Not the Onu-Matoran. After their argument, Kohaku ignored her and went back to rallying. Legends of Metru Nui Prior to the Great Cataclysm, Kohaku lived in Onu-Metru and worked as a Guard posted at one of the many entrances to the Archives. He was present as Damek informed Toa Metru Whenua that Tehutti was indeed most likely in the Archives, as he was almost always there. He was later captured by the Vahki under the command of Makuta Teridax, disguised as Turaga Dume. He was then forced into a Matoran Sphere but was later rescued by the Toa Metru and awakened on the shores of Naho Bay on the Isle of Mata Nui when the Toa Metru sacrificed their Toa Power and became Turaga Metru for the Matoran's sake. Mata Nui Kohaku's size and strength were diminished and he also lost memories of Metru Nui, both resulting from his confinement in a Matoran Sphere. Shortly after arriving on Mata Nui, under Turaga Metru Whenua's direction, he worked for the construction of Onu-Koro, with reused parts from the Airships that had been used by the Toa to transport the Matoran to Mata Nui. On Mata Nui, Kohaku again served as a Guard, this time stationed at the gates leading to the Onu-Koro Highway to protect against infected Rahi attacks. He fled the village with the other Onu-Matoran when the Bohrok attacked. He was later rebuilt after the defeat of the Bohrok-Kal. When the Rahkshi attacked Onu-Koro, he was evacuated from the village along with the other Matoran yet again. Return to Metru Nui Kohaku later helped in the construction of Boats to facilitate his, and the other Matoran's return to Metru Nui. Once they had reached, the Matoran, including Kohaku, worked on the city's reconstruction, until the usage of the Staff of Artakha restored Metru Nui to its former glory. After Teridax's defeat at the hands of Mata Nui, Kohaku and the other Matoran evacuated to the reformed planet of Spherus Magna, where he now resides. Dark Earth Abilities & Traits Kohaku is a veteran of the Matoran Civil War, where he gained notoriety as a zealous propagandist, frequently espousing his views as an ardent polemicist who referred to members of all other tribes, including his Ta-Matoran allies, as ''"surfacers". He typically spoke out against others, including the Onu-Matoran's allies, placing a priority on his tribe's desires, and using constant references of elements in his works to stress the importance of the Onu-Matoran. Kohaku maintains a sense of being most at home with Onu-Matoran despite having lost his memories as a result of his confinement in a Matoran Sphere. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Toa_Ausar. Appearances *''Through My Own Eyes'' *''Dark Earth'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' (Not Mentioned By Name) Category:Matoran Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Hamu Wearers Category:Toa_Ausar Category:Koji